Delirio por besos
by Hatsumono-San
Summary: Mmm soy pesima para los summary! asi que.... solo lean! t dejen un review!


Este es mi primer fic de todos es de Full Metal Alchemist…esta serie no me pertenece pero me podrían regalar al coronel Roy Mustang XP pensamientos pervertidos

Este es un fic que había escrito el año pasado pero que como que se perdió por el extraño mundo de mi computadora…Y hasta ahora lo subo…jijiji…

Muchas gracias a mi sempai porque me esta ayudando con mi fic…La aldea escondida Detrás de la puerta… es muy divertido léanlo y que no se les olvide dejar reviews!!

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!

DELIRIO POR BESOS:

En la oficina del cuartel central cierto general d brigada (n/a q x cierto esta echo un papazote) acababa d hacer enojar a la teniente Riza quien nada más sutilmente sacó su arma y lo amenazo.

**FLASH BACK:**

Estaban en invierno y Ed tomó un muérdago y besó a Winry eso fue algo q no paso desapercibido x los ojos d (mi futuro esposo) Roy (lo siento chicas pero no se hagan ilusiones ¡es mío!)

Ed- ¿no estas molesta Winry?

Winry-no xq habría d estarlo

Ed sorprendido-¿t gustó?

Winry- bastante- dijo acercándose a Ed a una distancia muy pero muy peligrosa

Juntó sus labios con los d el para abrirse paso a lo más hermoso q pudo haber sentido en su vida cosa q a _ese_ el parecía no molestarle sino más bien gustarle así q en un acto d valentía aventuro su lengua al desconocido placer.

Ed-vamos a tomar algo

Winry-claro

En eso Roy toma a Ed y…

Ed-q sucede Roy

Roy-mhmh… nada solo me preguntaba donde encontraste ese muérdago

Ed-este por ahí ¿xq lo preguntas? ¿A quien quieres besar?

Roy- eso no t incumbe solo dime donde encontraste ese muérdago

Ed-por aquel lado- dijo señalando un lugar (n/a no me pregunten cual lugar xq ni yo se)

Roy se dirigió a buscar un muérdago, cuando lo encontró se dirigió a Riza y… (Me gusto poner esto d los puntos suspensivos)

Roy se acerca con el muérdago a una distancia demasiado corta al rostro d Riza…

Riza-co co coronel q esta haciendo

Roy-solo t quiero dar un regalito- esto lo dijo con una risita divina d esas q solo el sabe hacer

En eso nada más roza sus labios en un tierno beso. Riza quedo más q sorprendida pero no pude negar q no le gusto de lo contrario xq se lo estaba permitiendo (n/a q persona en su sano juicio va a detener un beso x parte d Roy)

Riza ya no se quedaba atrás y empezó a mover sus labios y como Roy notó eso enseguida le otorgo el privilegio d sentir su lengua

_No lo puedo creer xq el coronel me… beso así d entre la nada ¿acaso se abra dado cuenta d mis sentimientos hacia el y me está correspondiendo? O ¿será x el muérdago? Sea lo q sea me está gustando_

Como todo tiene un final la falta d aire fue inevitable así q Roy se separo y le dijo:...

Roy-No besas tan mal teniente pero creo q necesita un poco más d práctica.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Roy- lo siento ¡Riza no quise decir eso!

Riza- ¡pues lo hizo!

Riza se puso en pie y llorando se dirigió hacia la oficina y se puso a continuar con el trabajo

Riza dice en voz baja- Roy eres un idiota t odio como se t ocurre besarme y después decirme q necesito más práctica. No yo fui la tonta al pensar q alguien como tú podría ser capaz d corresponder a mis sentimientos.

Ed-Roy eres un tarado como se t ocurre decirle eso

Roy-eso no es tu problema enano

Ed-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PULGA MICROSCOPICA QUE NI CON EL MÁS NUEVO MICROCOPIO SE PUEDE VER!!

Pero antes d darse cuenta el coronel ya se había retirado

--en la oficina donde esta Riza--

Roy-Riza ¿estás bien?

Riza aún con los ojos llorosos- y tú q crees

Roy-lo siento

Riza-y crees q con eso basta

Roy-yo se q no pero…

Riza-¡¿pero q?! t apareces d la nada y me besas tras d eso luego dices no besas tan mal pero necesitas más práctica .Tú crees q yo tengo tiempo para estar saliendo con chicos cada vez q quiero

Roy-yo podría enseñarte

Riza-mira Roy yo no soy d esa clase chicas con las q acostumbras salir esas q solo con q las mires ya se sienten en el cielo, y con q les hables se ponen como idiotas sin sentido común, ¡ha! y si quisiéramos agregar algo más tú ni siquiera las tomas enserio.

Roy-y quien dice q quiero una relación seria contigo

Riza-entonces q es lo q quieres

Hay un silencio abrumador x parte de Roy y Riza no aguanto más:…

Riza: ¡Que pasa Roy… Respóndeme!

Roy- ¡q no es obvio estoy totalmente desesperado x ti cada vez q t me acercas desearía q me dijeras q me ves como algo más q tu superior!

Riza-Roy…

Roy-yo me enamore d mi teniente y nunca quise lastimarte

Ambos quedaron extremadamente sonrojados y atónitos Roy no podía creer q al fin le había dicho a Riza lo q sentía x ella y Riza no podía creer q Roy se le hubiera declarado

Roy-y bien Riza

Riza-Roy yo…yo también siento lo mismo hacia ti mi coronel

En eso Roy tomo el rostro de Riza, lo levanta para después sentir sus labios sobre los de ella y le vuelve a dar el privilegio de sentir nuevamente su lengua aquello fue una danza de dar y recibir. Riza posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Roy y el llevo las suyas hasta su espalda y así profundizó el beso de no ser por la falta de aire aun se seguirían besando pero tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire

Roy- dime Riza no t gustaría ser mi novia

Riza- claro nada me haría más feliz.

El resto… bueno digamos q… léanlo ustedes mismos

--1 año después--casa d Roy --

Suena el timbre

Roy-espero q sea Riza-abre la puerta y allí estaba la mujer d su vida

Riza-¡HOLA AMOR!

Roy-hola mi cielo, pasa

Riza – muchas gracias

Se sientan en el sofá y empiezan a hablar(n/a no se de q mi novio y yo nos tratamos mas como amigos q como pareja…)

Riza-oye amor ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

Roy-1 año xq preguntas

Riza-no x nada

Roy-x cierto casi lo olvido-se dirige un momento a su habitación y trae consigo algo

Roy-amor tengo q preguntarte algo

Riza-claro lo q sea

Roy- Riza, MI Riza ¿t casarías conmigo?

Riza-eso es muy… inesperado

Roy-no t preocupes

Riza-¡ME ENCANTARIA SER TU ESPOSA! (N/a: a quien no)

Así se celebro la boda y x si preguntan tuvieron una linda hija llamada Zoe Mustang y su padre le enseño alquimia sin dejar d ser militar y obviamente Riza tampoco dejo el servicio ni a su Roy (en pocas palabras nuca se divorciaron)

**Como les dije lo escribí en el 2007…**

**¡¡HEEEE! FIESTA DE CONFETI!!**

**Como este es mi primer fic quería hacerlo especial xfavor dejen reviews **

**Y si no les gusto los reto a escribir su primer fic o cualquier otro con varicela y escuchando Green Day todo el rato y para peores escribes lento.**

**Estaba pensando (Inner Stephanie: d puro milagro) en hacer un especie de continuación con la"hija" (la q yo invente en este fic) y su vida como pareja.**

**Pero eso depende d si les gusto o no este fic. **

**Gracias por tomar su tiempo (Inner Stephanie: o perderlo)**

**¡Sayonara nos leemos luego!!**

**PD Y por recomendaciones medicas y por mi propia recuperación le pido muchos reviews!!**


End file.
